leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/TehAnonymous
So, I've been contributing to this wiki for about 4 months now, though it seems like longer. The reason I'm going for moderator rights is so that I can better police/fix the wiki. Most of the current mods are inactive, leaving a gap to fill. I see moderator rights as a way to better help the LoL wiki, as I've done before. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 22:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Support # I think he could use the rights and I highly trust him =] 22:22, 8/7/2011 # Could use the tools. 22:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # I support him thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much on a scale of 1 to 10. >_< Demise101 >_< 22:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # I support him, He helps alot and very friendly. Paul Levesque 22:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # Great guy, loads of edits. Support, support, support, support:3 Heartnett 23:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # I feel he needs the rights and i would like to say as this looks pretty obvious, welcome to the mod team. --LoLisNumbaWan 23:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # baoz 00:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) # Interdictor 01:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) # I agree that he should become a moderator, not because he is a nice guy or that he is helpful, but he would actually make good use of the rights, he has shown loyalty to the wiki and the desire to improve it further. 01:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # -There have been a lot of users getting "rights and privilages" recently being ramrodded through these votes. I am opposed to this for two reasons 1) Not all of the people recently given "rights and privilages" have grown into fill their new pair of shoes and adding more will just compound the issue. And 2) Most of the reasons that people voted for him as a Mod are not what a moderator should be. I don't want a "great super nice guy" moderating the wiki. I don't want a complete a-hole either, but something in between. I'd be willing to reconsider this user after 1) is more settled down, and I have a better feeling about 2) Asperon Thorn 21:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments * I see moderator rights as a way to better help the LoL wiki − How? --BBilge 23:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) **Fights vandalism mostly and can help delete/edit comments and move pages. Also help rename pages and edit blogs, imo. They can help with those tools when needed. 23:06, 8/7/2011 :::I don't understand why you felt the need to answer that on the candidate's behalf. --BBilge 20:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, BBilge, I didn't notice the question. But yes, being able to moderate comments/vandals benefits the community and the wiki greatly. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 21:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I voiced my opinion, what is there to understand? 00:28, 8/9/2011 :Snowballed your way into passing 08:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :At what point was there a consensus here? I see an open discussion that wasn't resolved before it's close, and one of the participants of that discussion didn't even have a chance to cast his vote. Asperon Thorn 21:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't made my mind yet... what it is with all this users that barely have edits on the (MAIN) pages articles. Category:Inactive rights requests